


[podfic] whatever we lose (like a you or a me)

by reena_jenkins, taliahale



Series: life in the wrack zone [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Character of Color, Crossover, Future Fic, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic, Post-Canon, Queer Gen, Scientist Lydia Martin, Scientist Stiles Stilinski, Sentient Atlantis, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/pseuds/taliahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The Wraith don’t dig graves."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] whatever we lose (like a you or a me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [whatever we lose (like a you or a me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944353) by [taliahale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/pseuds/taliahale). 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:** crossover, alternate universe - human, grief/mourning, post-canon, queer ten, scientist Stiles, scientist Lydia, sentient Atlantis, team fic, canon character of color

 **Length:** 00:32:05  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28SGA_TWolf%29%20_whatever%20we%20lose%20%28like%20a%20you%20or%20a%20me%29_.mp3)** (thanks **,[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)** , for hosting me!)


End file.
